Sorrow
by ClaraDWho
Summary: Encore une journée habituelle pour le Geek. Malheureusement personne ne peut le comprendre. Il se retrouve seul, comme depuis un certain temps, avec sa souffrance.


Salut !

Je reviens avec un OS pas du tout joyeux (pour changer). Donc si vous ne voulez pas risquer de vous plomber le moral, ne lisez pas ^^

**DISCLAIMERS : Les personnages de cette fan fiction sont tirés de l'émission Salut les Geeks, de Mathieu Sommet. Si les écrits, sur les personnages de son émission, le dérange, je retirerais mes fictions sans aucun problème. **

Bonne lecture !

**Vraiment désolé pour les fautes…**

* * *

Je me retrouve encore comme ça. Seul dans le noir à pleurer sur mon lit.

Je me suis réveillé ce matin sans humeur particulière. Quittant mon lit par obligation, me retrouvant devant un petit déjeuné qui ne me faisait pas envie. Je l'ai mangé, plus pour ne pas choqué les gens autour de moi que pour autre chose. Ils sont là, tous, de plus ou moins bonne humeur, vacant à leurs occupations matinale. Mathieu, comme toujours, me surveille du coin de l'œil. Il me prend vraiment pour son gosse. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est autoritaire comme cela…

J'avale rapidement mes céréales, je ne veux pas me laisser le temps de penser à ce que je suis en train de faire. Fini, je débarrasse mon bol, le mettant dans le lave-vaisselle. Il est 8h du matin, j'ai 30 minutes avant le début du tournage du prochain épisode.

Mathieu me prends tu réellement pour un débile ? Ça va faire une semaine qu'il me répète tous les jours, le jour du tournage. Merci, mais je comprends bien qu'il faut que j'y sois… Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Je commence à sortir de la pièce, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour me préparer.

« T'as intérêt à être à l'heure sale gosse ! »

Je me fige et sans me retourner, je lui réponds :

« Oui… »

En bientôt quatre ans d'émission je n'ai jamais été en retard. J'ai toujours été en avance, jouant l'élève modèle, pensant qu'enfin il reconnaitrait que je m'investis comme il faut dans l'émission. Mais non. Aucune remarque. Aucun merci. Aucune reconnaissance.

Juste de la pression.

Jamais il n'est satisfait.

Je ne sais même pas après quoi je cours. Je ne serais jamais ce qu'il désire que je sois. Je resterais la personne que je suis. Cette personne qui n'a pas d'importance. À quoi bon essayer.

Le tournage s'est déroulé sans accroc. Le Hippie, le Panda et moi-même étions présent pour jouer le texte qu'il a écrit. Ces textes qui ont toujours si bien reflété nos personnalités.

Mais une personne manque à l'appel. Le Patron.

C'est marrant parce qu'à lui il ne dit rien!

Sous prétexte que c'est le Patron, rien ne lui est reprochable. Il me déçoit tellement pour ça Mathieu… Tellement…

Parlons-en du Patron. Cet homme détestable !

Il y a quelques années lorsque nous étions encore plus dans la tête de Mathieu, qu'à l'extérieur. Cet homme me protégeait. Comme un oiseau tombé du nid, il m'a recueilli dans ses bras, me rassurant, m'amusant, me parlant,… Il s'occupait de moi. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je pouvais me lire dans les yeux de quelqu'un comme une personne importante.

Un jour il m'a dit :

« Si tu me quittes, je me bute !»

Il ne plaisantait pas. Il suffisait que je m'adresse seulement une minute au Hippie ou au Prof, pour qu'il ne me parle plus pendant deux jours ou qu'il me menace de se suicider. Il me reconsidérait seulement parce que je revenais rampant à ses pieds. Je le suppliais. Je lui demandais de me pardonner, pour des choses qui n'ont naturellement même pas besoin d'être pardonné.

Il m'a modelé de telles manières, qu'à force, j'ai oublié qui j'étais. Il m'a enfermé dans les rêves que je lui racontais, me persuadant que j'étais mieux que lui, que je réussirais mieux que lui.

D'ailleurs, combien de fois m'a-t-il mit des bâtons dans les roues ? Me tirant vers le bas. Il ne fallait pas que je sois meilleur que lui.

Il m'a humilié, il m'a soumis, il a fait de moi sa chose…

Parallèlement, il me disait qu'il m'aimait, que sans moi il serait perdu, que j'étais la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Pourquoi l'ai-je cru ?

Aujourd'hui, je le vois tous les jours déambuler dans la maison avec une ou plusieurs personnes accrochées à lui. Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais caché être cet homme. C'est juste qu'avec la liberté que Mathieu nous a accordé en sortant de sa tête, je n'étais plus suffisant pour sa seule personne.

Plus un regard, plus une parole. Ignorer. Éviter. Oublier.

Il a réussi à devenir celui qu'il voulait être, pendant que moi, je souffrais du choc de la rupture.

Ma vie, c'était lui.

J'ai longtemps rejeté les gens. M'enfermant dans l'illusion que rien n'était réel, que tout allais s'arranger. Je ne voulais plus de lui, mais… Je voulais quelqu'un pour moi, encore. J'en avais besoin. Quel est l'intérêt de la vie quand on n'a personne avec qui la partager?

Toujours est-il que pendant longtemps, j'ai rêvé si fort que j'allais trouver une personne qui m'aimerait. Qui me rassurerait. Qui me tirerait vers le haut.

J'attends toujours.

Mais c'est inutile. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

À l'époque ou Mathieu à fait sortir le Panda de sa tête, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai fait le premier pas pour lui parler. Très joviale et très ouvert, il m'a accueilli dans sa vie sans aucun problème.

Au fur et à mesure, nous avons parlé, déliré, nous sommes devenus réellement amis. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, pour moi c'était juste le mec qui voulait bien me parler…

Un soir, lorsqu'il était vraiment triste et désespéré, il m'a dit ces mots qui ont résonné dans ma tête :

« Toi, tu es réellement mon ami. »

Il me voyait donc comme cela… J'étais heureux. Une personne pour laquelle je compte. Un ami…

J'ai pris une certaine confiance et beaucoup de courage pour lui raconter qui j'étais, mon histoire, mes blessures. Il m'écoutait attentivement. Mais à chacun des ressentis que je lui faisais partager, son visage se décomposait.

Je regrettais.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours été très joyeux, ni très souriant. Je me suis toujours enfermé dans mes jeux vidéo car ce monde-là n'était pas l'affreux monde dans lequel je vivais. Je m'enfermais dans mes doux rêve, si apaisant.

Mais fallait-il qu'il réagisse à ce point-là ?

Je lui faisais peur.

Mais j'ai compris, contrairement à lui.

J'ai compris, qu'il ne fallait plus jamais que je raconte à quiconque mes blessures. Les gens, ils veulent installer une relation de confiance, donc tu fais ton maximum, tu prends sur toi, tu te confies. Au final, ils t'écoutent, oui, mais ils ne veulent pas te comprendre.

On apprend que, quels que soient les efforts que tu fournis, tu es toujours la même personne, seule avec toi-même, insatisfaite.

_On naît seul, on vit seul, on meurt seul_ dit-on.

Je n'avais jamais voulu y croire, mais aujourd'hui je le sais, c'est la vraie vérité.

Je serais seul à jamais.

C'est donc depuis quelques mois que je ne joue plus. J'évite les habitants de la maison au maximum…

-Supportant l'étouffement malsain que me fait subir Mathieu. Il ne me laissera jamais vivre. Il ne veut pas me considérer comme son égal. Je n'ai pas d'opinion, je n'ai pas de sentiment. Je suis juste la personne qui doit le suivre au doigt et à l'œil car sans lui je n'existerais pas. Je lui dois tout. Mon existence, ce que je suis. Il me permettra d'évoluer, de rester à ses côtés. Je deviendrais son double, aussi dépressif que lui, mais il sera fier de moi. Grâce à lui je vais pouvoir souffrir.

-Subissant le bonheur et le déni du Patron. Il ne me regardera plus jamais. M'ignorant, effaçant de sa vie toute trace de mon existence. Intérieurement, il rira de me voir si minable. Je le verrais sourire, s'épanouir, vivre la vie dont il a toujours rêvé. Et il s'en ventera. Il exposera fièrement qu'il fait ceci ou qu'il a cela. Se rassurant ou coin de l'œil que j'étais bien dans la pièce quand il l'a dit. Se rassurant qu'il n'a rien à m'envier dorénavant. Il a tout. Je n'ai rien. Il me le fera continuellement savoir indirectement. Grâce à lui je vais pouvoir entretenir ma souffrance.

-Endurant l'incompréhension du Panda. L'écouter parler de sa vie, de sa passion dévorante. Il me parlera de ses sentiments, me demandant conseil sur des sujets auquel je n'ai aucune connaissance. Il se plaindra de ne pas avoir d'ami et le lendemain je le verrais s'amuser avec le Hippie, ou bien juste sortir avec le Prof. Mais non, il n'a pas d'ami… Je ferais semblant de sourire, parce que depuis que je lui ai parlé de moi je me sens terriblement mieux ! Qu'il ne s'inquiète plus pour moi, mais pourvu qu'il me parle encore ! Je veux l'écouter déblatérer ses conneries. Je veux encore me rendre compte à quel point je suis seul. Grâce à lui je vais pouvoir continuer de souffrir.

Souffrance.

Je devrais me tatouer ce mot.

C'est encore ce soir, qu'elle est venu me rendre visite, parce qu'avec moi elle n'a pas moyen de s'arrêter.

Je ne peux rien faire, rien pour me changer les idées. Plus rien ne marche.

Je l'écoute me parler, parce qu'au fond, c'est elle ma vie.

Les larmes coulent. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

J'ai mal.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Je me dégoûte.

Ils me dégoûtent.

Ils me rendent malade.

Je vais m'endormir tout habillé.

Demain, Mathieu viendra me réveiller sans douceur. Je vais me lever sans me rappeler de mon identité. Les pieds hors de mon lit, la souffrance va m'agresser. Me rappeler tout. Tous les détails de la veille. Je vais pleurer intérieurement, la détestant, lui demandant pourquoi elle ne me laisse pas.

Je vais descendre, voir mes colocataires et en faisant tourner mon bol de chocolat dans le micro-onde, je vais me persuader de manger.

La matinée fini, je vais aider Mathieu avec le montage. Je vais stresser. Cela va me prendre la journée. Au moins, je ne vais pas avoir à subir le Patron se pavanant dans le salon…

18h va sonner, je vais me rendre dans ma chambre. Je veux juste dormir. Mais le Panda va venir me raconter sa journée. Je vais encore avoir envie de lui hurler qu'il est complétement con, de le supplier d'arrêter de me dire qu'il est seul. Puis j'apprendrais 5 minutes plus tard qu'il est sorti y'a deux jour avec un de ses potes chanteur… C'est bien ce que je disais !Non. Tu n'es pas seul. Je te déteste quand tu dis ça.

L'heure de manger va sonner, je me forcerais toujours, sinon Mathieu va m'en vouloir. Rapidement après, j'irais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Me pliant en deux.

J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai envie de vomir. Je n'aurais pas dû manger.

Je vais m'allonger. Je vais me dégoûter. Je vais pleurer.

Je vais m'endormir.

To be continued…

Vous apprendrez, qu'il n'y a jamais de fin heureuse.

Arrêtez d'y croire, c'est inutile. Tout n'est qu'illusion. Rien ne s'arrangera jamais.

Arrêtez de vous plaindre, nous avons tous nos blessures, nous avons tous nos souffrances. Respectez-les ! Considérez-les !

Je suis dans une impasse, la vie m'a rattrapé. Les prochains jours seront les mêmes, toujours égayé avec de la souffrance. Il faut juste s'y faire.

Je vais bien. Croyez-moi, c'est vrai !

Seulement c'est aussi vrai que je souffre… C'est ainsi.

* * *

J'espère que ça a été :)

Faites-moi connaître vos impressions ^^

À une prochaine !


End file.
